


This Lovely View

by lego_hearts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lego_hearts/pseuds/lego_hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is forceful when Dean tries to keep his shirt on or the lights off when they first start sleeping together, insisting he have Dean unclothed and lit up; it would be a sin to hide away his Father's good work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Lovely View

Dean shivers happily when he feels Castiel's fingers walking up his naked back, feeling them veer off course every so often to stroke along the indent or outline of one of the many scars that litter Dean's skin. It's always with such gentle reverence that Cas admires the wounds from all of the battles Dean has won (and sometimes lost) and he always lingers longer on the ones he is most familiar with, the ones he helped Dean patch up, even if he could do nothing to erase the mark they left behind.

Over time Castiel has found and adored every scar on Dean's body. The signs of the job Dean does that he has never been able to properly explain to the women who came before his angel. He was never ashamed, he isn't ashamed, but he knows the assumptions are ugly – a thug, a masochist, a self-harmer – all of which cover for what he does, for the good he has done and the sacrifices he has made.

Castiel has never demanded an explanation for them. Moreso, he treats Dean's body with the greatest respect, maps the remnants of wounds like medals of honour and calls Dean his warrior and his hero, which is a lot coming from one of God's own soldiers.

The women before had avoided touching the bumps and odd dips around his bones where they've broken too often and not healed properly. Castiel traces them with his tongue and his fingers. Women have said it's a shame because Dean has a good body, if only it weren't so scarred. Castiel manhandles Dean into new positions to try and find them and see them and praise them all in a way that makes Dean blush.

He is forceful when Dean tries to keep his shirt on or the lights off when they first start sleeping together, insisting he have Dean unclothed and lit up; it would be a sin to hide away his Father's good work.

He doesn't even mention them the first time Dean relents and lets Cas have him naked on the bed in the middle of the day. He doesn't say a thing when he has Dean on his hands and knees, the whole expanse of Dean's back exposed to his scrutiny. Nor when he holds Dean in his lap and has Dean ride him, his mouth pressing to Dean's chest and over the parallel lines of claw marks or a halo of a bite.

Castiel says nothing about them until the morning he spoons against Dean's back and presses his hand to the now faded mark it had left on Dean's arm.

“I'm a little biased, but this one is my favourite,” he whispers.

Dean turns his head to see Cas, glancing at the hand on the scar on his arm as he does so.

“You're right, you are biased,” he whispers, seeing Cas smile before he ducks his head down to kiss Dean's neck and make him forget everything but his angel's name.

There's a scar on Dean's belly that Cas loves because, he says, it's like a treasure map leading him to all the sensitive places. It starts just below his navel and trails across to his hip and if Cas follows that curve there's another that takes him to the crease at the top of Dean's thigh. Dean is sure the scars themselves aren't sensitive but it's the knowledge that Cas is following them, that Cas finds them if not kinky then just a perfectly acceptable part of Dean that turns him on. And if it should transpire that his angel does have a scar kink? Well, Dean can provide.

There were women before who would touch Dean too gently or hesitate too much, thinking all of the wounds were because of weaknesses. But Cas doesn't see them that way. Quite the opposite. Dean survived whatever caused each of those marks so he can survive a little rough play, which suits them both fine because neither of them are really soft and gentle. They are men of action. So Cas can throw Dean onto the bed and hold him down and take him or push Dean's legs apart before he's woken up properly and fuck him into the mattress and they pull each other's hair and grip and push because neither will break and Dean's body spells that out.

There's a scar on the inside of Dean's thigh that was from an accident involving a fence and at the time Dean was pretty sure he was going to die, but now that Cas knows about it he thanks that blessed flimsy fence on a weekly basis. If Cas' tongue isn't on it and teasing it to make Dean beg then his thumb is on it like a place marker, holding Dean's legs apart when he's going down on him.

But right at this moment Dean is shivering happily as Castiel walks his fingers up his naked back and deviating to trace the battle wounds that sit like milestones on Dean's skin, marking the path he took to get to Castiel and the one they now wander down together.


End file.
